You Hypnotize Me
by loveisgraphable
Summary: Nick finally gets up the courage to confess his feelings for Jeff. Adorableness to ensue. :  There may be more to come.
1. Chapter 1

Nick straightened his tie and re-mussed his hair as he stood infront of the mirror in the hallway. It was finally the day he was going to talk to Jeff. Nick had been invited to come to the show Jeff's band was playing tonight. Jeff had told him about it weeks earlier so Nick had had plenty of time to plan out what he was going to do.

Nick was planning on going to the show and jamming out as usual but he knew he had to get Jeff alone for at least a few minutes right after the show. He knew that Jeff would be in an awesome mood and hopefully would be much more open to accepting what Nick had to say.

"Okay. Nick, you can do this. He's been your bestfriend for twelve years… He'll accept whatever you throw at him. Yes! I'm gonna do it! …why am I talking to myself?… I need to stop doing that so often…" Nick grabbed his jacket and headed out the door, still shaking his head at himself.

After dinner and a quick mic check the concert was about to start. When Jeff's band came on stage Nick thought he would go deaf, there was that much screaming. _Well geez. I didn't know that they had this many fans. I guess they must be pretty freaking awesome. _Nick had never really thought about it, but it was pretty strange that he had never heard Jeff's band play before. They were bestfriends, but Nick had never heard Jeff's music.

_**You knock me off of my feet, can hardely breathe, when your around me I feel the heat. You steam up the mirrors, you make me shed years, sometimes I can't think all that clear. I'm losing sleep. I'm counting sheep like one, two, three. LET'S GO! You hypnotize me, you mesmorize me. Way oh, way oh, way over my head and I don't know what to do. 'Cos I can't get enough of you!**_

Nick really didn't understand why he'd never heard their music when they started playing. They were amazing! _Damn Jeff. I knew you were talented but.. damn. If I ever knew I liked you as more than a friend it was right now. _Nick really couldn't get over how well Jeff and his band members played together. Watching from behind the curtain he could see the chemistry between everyone. Jeff and the lead guitarist were always run back and forth to each other and standing back to back. It was slightly adorable.

As the band finished up there last song and started getting offstage Nick started getting nervous. _I have to do this. I told myself that I would and I will. Get yourself together Nick. Get yourself together. _

"Nick! Hey! How'd you like the show?" Jeff ran over, bass still held onto him by the strap. "You guys were positively awesome Jeff! I didn't know you could play that well! Uhm. Do you think I can talk to you about something for a few minutes?" Nick had started twisting his tie around his fingers, something he always did when he was nervous. "Sure dude. Let me go put this up first." Jeff said, holding up his Bass and running off.

Nick was still standing by the curtain, messing with his tie, when Jeff came back a few minutes later. "So what did you wanna talk about?" Jeff said, smiling down at his bestfriend. "Uh.. well.. uhm.. I don't really know how to say this…" Nick looked down at his feet and Jeff could see his cheeks turning red. "Nick. What is it? Is there something wrong?" Jeff put his hands on Nick shoulders and looked down at him. "No. Nothing is wrong, per se. I'm just confused about… stuff… and it has to do with you. and.. oh my gosh, I'm so stupid. Why is this happening to me?" Nick thudded onto the ground and but his face in his hands. Jeff sat down beside him and put his arm around his best friends shoulders. He thought he had figured out what was wrong. "Oh. Nick.. I think I know whats going on, and I know how you feel." "No you don't Jeff. No you don't." Nick mumbled, shaking his head then leaning it on Jeff's shoulder. "Yes I do."

Jeff turned to face Nick, taking the smaller boys hands in his and blushing. Nick looked up and Jeff with a hopeful look in his eyes. _Oh my gosh. Is this really happening? I can't believe it. How could he possibly like me?… how? _Jeff let go of Nick's hands then leaned in closer. Nick quivered as Jeff whispered in his ear. "I should have done this a long time ago." Nick closed his as Jeff kissed him.

When they pulled apart bother boys were beet red and kind of embarrassed. "Did that just happen or I'm I having some sort of amazing dream?" Nick laughed a little, trying to figure out what was happening. "So, Is that what you were confused about?" Jeff said, putting on an irrestible smile. "I like you Nick, I have for a while. You kind of inspired Can't Get Enough Of You. That's kind of why I haven't ever invited you to hear my music before; I was embarrassed. But hey! Maybe you can inspire some new songs now that this is all out in the open."

Nick practically jumped on Jeff hugging him. "So are we?" "Do you want to?" "Boyfriends." The two said the last word simultaneously.

"Are ya'll finally together or what?" Nick and Jeff stood up and turned around to find Jeff's sister standing a few feet behind them. "I guess so." Jeff said, smiling and grabbing Nick's hand. "You finally came to your senses! I'm pretty sure the two of you were the only ones that didn't know about your love for one another. Anyways, congrats. It's almost time to go, ya'll should get ready." "Okay. See you at the van." Nick and Jeff kissed one more time before heading towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been almost a week since Nick and Jess had their moment at the concert. Everything had been going pretty well, they still weren't ready to tell people about their relationship though. Neither boy had `ever even hinted to their friends about being gay. Jeff decided that the easiest people to first come out to would be Kurt and Blaine; also referred to as Klaine but the Warblers because of the fact that they're practically the same person.

After Warblers practice on Thursday morning Jeff asked Blaine if they could all meet up at the coffee shop after school. Blaine said he'd love too; he'd tell Kurt and they would meet at 4:30.

Jeff and Nick left school together; they got to the coffee shop earlier than expected. They got their coffee and found a table by the door. "So, are you sure you're ready to let people know about us?" Jeff looked over to Nick nervously. "Of course I'm ready, Jeff. You mean so much to me, and there is no reason to hide that. Plus, we're telling Kurt and Blaine, do you really think they're going to shun us for being gay or something?" Nick looked over at Jeff, smiled, then they both cracked up.

Soon enough the boys saw Kurt and Blaine were walking through the doors. Blaine saw Nick and Jeff, waved and motioned to the forming line. Jeff held up his coffee cup; Blaine, nodding his head, dragged Kurt into the line. About five minutes later they walked over to Nick and Jeff's table; smiling they sat down.

"So was there any specific reason you called this little coffee-date?" Kurt said, taking a sip of his latte. "Uhm. Well… Kind of." Jeff turned red as he said it, and grabbed Nick's hand under the table. Kurt and Blaine gave each other a meaningful glance; smiling even more as they looked back to the boys sitting across from them.

"I think we know what's going on. Don't we, Kurt?" "I think we do, Blaine. I think we do." Blaine and Kurt getting mischievous looks on their faces. "Oh god. Well then. I guess you do know, no need to make this even more awkward." Nick said after hitting his forehead with his palm and laughing. "Seriously you guys, the sexual tension between the two of you was actually visible. Really visible. It was obvious that you liked each other, well to us it was. I don't know about the other Warblers though. Are you gonna tell them about the two of you?" Blaine rested his chin in his and put on his puppy-dog face. "Blaine! Yes, we're gonna tell everybody. Maybe not yet though, we'll see how everything goes." Jeff said. He leaned over and kissed Nick, who smiled and kissed him back.

The next day at practice Kurt and Blaine kept looking over at Nick and Jeff and smiling. By the time practice was coming to a close other people and sensed that something was up. David, Flint and Wes each asked the couple what was going on. Jeff and Nick decided to tell everyone about their relationship.

When everyone was getting their belongings together Jeff went to the front of the room and announced that he needed to tell everyone something. "Okay. A few of you having been asking Nick and me questions today. If someone, emphasis on the Blaine and Kurt, hadn't been making googly eyes at us." Jeff glared over at the couple sitting on the couch. "Anyways, me and Nick are dating. That is all." There was a deafening chorus of whoops and finally's as Jeff took his seat. "We all knew it was bound to happen sometime. " David remarked as the bell rang and everyone started filing out of the rehearsal room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that I haven't updated this in forever. And that this chapter is really short. The next chapter will be a continuation of this one. Hopefully it will be up soon! Happy reading! **

* * *

><p>"Nick, how is it that you have been spending even more time with Jeff lately. I'm starting to think he's a son I don't remember having!" Nick's mom smiled at him as she started setting the table for dinner. "Mom, you know that Jeff has always spent more time here than at his own house. I guess we're just better friends than we used to be." Nick blushed slightly as he said this. He definitely was not ready to come out to his parents. He was pretty sure that his mom would accept him, but his dad was a whole other story. "You <strong>have <strong>been acting differently though." Nick's dad looked at him, obviously wanting an explanation. "There has been a lot of giggling and time spent in your room when he is over here." Nick's mom had the same, although a tad less imposing, look on her face as his father did. "We were just wondering if… well…" "MOM!" Nick knew where his moms train of thought was going, and it made him very uncomfortable. "That's not an answer." Nick's dad was actually starting to look mad. Nick knew he had to say something, but what? After staring blankly at his parents for a moment, it all came out. "Okay. Me and Nick have been dating for a few weeks now. I've liked him… and known that I'm gay for a few years. I just kept it hidden from you. So yeah, we have been spending more time together; because he's my boyfriend. There, I said it."

* * *

><p>Jeff could hear his phone vibrating among the piles of comic books scattered across his bedroom floor. He's been laying on his floor, going through comic books, for a couple of hours. <em>I wonder who could be calling me so late. <em>Jeff searched around for his phone and when he finally found it he had missed the call. _Nick? Why is he calling me this late? Normally he texts me if he wants to talk this late… crazy father and all… _He automatically pressed the send button; calling Nick back.

"Jeff?" "Nick! What's wrong?" Jeff could hear Nick sniffle on the other line. _It sounds like he's been crying. _When Nick finally replied his voice was barely audible. "My… ugh… *sniffle* my dad is a complete ass." Nick started mumbling angrily to himself and Jeff couldn't understand what he said after that. "Nick, calm down… what ha…" Was all Jeff could get out before his boyfriend burst into tears. "Jeff? Can you come over here? I know it's late, but…" Nick slowly said, between sobs. "Oh Nick! Of course. You know I'm always here for you. I'll be right over."

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued. . .<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**See I told you it wouldn't take as long to update as it did last time. There is some smutty stuff towards the end of this chapter. Just letting you know, because I know at least one person reading this (Morgan) refuses to read smut. :) Mkay. I love you. Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Nick was still curled up on his bed crying when he heard a knock on his window. He looked up. It was dark outside but Jeff's blonde hair looked even brighter with the light from Nick's bedroom hitting his head. <em>Thank God my bedroom is on the first floor. <em>Nick got up, pulled his window open and let Jeff climb inside before closing it again. "So, what happened?" Jeff asked as he gave his boyfriend a hug and led them back to Nick's bed.

"Well it started at dinner. My parents were interrogating me about you and I was practically forced to come out to them. My dad flipped a shit. I kind of expected that to happen though. My mom didn't seem upset or even surprised, now that I think about it. She tried reasoning with my dad as he screamed and slammed things around. It was horrible. He ended up saying something along the lines of "No Caroline, I will NOT be quiet about this. I will not let some queer live in my house. He stops talking to Jeff, or he can't live here. My mom told me to come to my room and I could hear them arguing as I left. God, it was just horrible Jeff, horrible."

Jeff hugged Nick even tighter as the small brunette sobbed into his chest. "Come on Nick, it'll be okay. You can stay at my house for a while if your mom doesn't get through to your dad. I'm here for you now, so stop crying. I don't like it when you cry." Jeff lifted Nick's chin up and gently kissed him. "Do you want to come back to my house for the night? I know my parents won't mind." Nick nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes.

* * *

><p>After a short ride back to the house the boys settled into Jeff's room. They were lying on Jeff's bed together; Jeff kept nuzzling Nick's neck trying to make him feel better. "Jeff, what'll happen if my dad really doesn't let me come back home?" Nick said turning onto his side to face Jeff. "I don't think your mom will let that happen, Nick. She loves you too much. Plus, no matter what happens I'll be right by your side. I love you." Nick smiled at his boyfriend. "I love you too, Jeff." Jeff lightly pushed Nick back onto his back and climbed on top of him. "I know you've had a bad day but you're with me now, and I want you to feel better." Jeff whispered in Nick's ear before kissing him on his jaw. "I always feel better with you around." Nick leaned his head back as Jeff started trailing kisses down his already shirtless chest.<p>

Nick quickly got caught up in what was happening. His hands were tangled in Jeff's soft blonde hair and he really wanted to just kiss him. Nick moved his hands out of Jeff's hair and onto his hips; flipping him over, Nick forcefully kissed Jeff. Jeff, not expecting such force, was surprised but we willingly accepted the kiss. As he bit Jeff's lip and slid his tongue into the blonde's mouth, he felt fingernails scratching down his back. _Oh, so that's how he wants it. _Nick thought; he pulled away from Jeff's mouth and kissed his neck. He saw Jeff smile as he started to bite and suck the soft skin right above his boyfriend's collarbone. "Oh, Nick!" Jeff almost screamed. "So you like that do ya?" Nick whispered huskily into the ear of the boy that was trembling beneath him. Jeff almost screamed out again as he felt a hand knead against his crotch. As soon as the two boys had gotten to Jeff's house they had changed into their pajamas, which technically meant that they had each stripped down to their boxers. Jeff had to bite his lip to keep from calling out as Nick continued to suck his collarbone and palm his already hard erection.

Between Nick nibbling on his neck and rubbing him through his boxers it didn't take long until Nick started hearing heavy breathing and feeling Jeff buck underneath him. Nick could tell that Jeff was close to climaxing. Nick quickly pulled down Jeff's boxers while still kissing his neck. He wrapped his hand around Jeff's cock and the blonde started thrusting into Nick's fist. "Uhh… Fuck… Nick! Oh my god… I'm gonna…" Jeff had to bite his hand to keep himself from screaming as he came on his own, and his boyfriend's, chest.

* * *

><p>"Seriously Nick, I love you." Jeff kissed Nick's head and nuzzled his hair. The boys were laying in bed, arms and legs wrapped around each other. "I love you too Jeff. I what I did earlier wasn't indication enough." Nick giggled and looked up at the boy with the beautiful smile who was lying in bed with him. "Yeah, thanks for that. Good thing we already cleaned up because I'm starting to get tired." Jeff yawned then kissed that spot on Nick's neck again. "Me too. Goodnight Jeff." Nick rolled over so his back was against Jeff's chest. Jeff pulled him close and they fell asleep, Nick wrapped in his boyfriend's arms.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know it's like the shortest thing ever. I've just been busy-ish and been drawing for the Echobase boys because I'm going to a concert soon. This'll kind of be a lead-in to a bigger chapter. Okay? Do you still love me? **

* * *

><p>"Nick, wake up." Nick opened his eyes to find himself in his boyfriend's bed. Jeff was sitting up, gently shaking his shoulder and smiling at him. "Hey babe." Nick smiled drowsily and pulled Jeff so he was lying down again. Wrapping his arm around Jeff and snuggling into his chest, Nick remembered why he was at his boyfriend's house. "Crap. I wonder if my parents have realized I'm not home yet." "Well," Jeff glanced at the clock on his bedside table, "It's almost ten o'clock so… probably." Jeff saw the happiness fade from his boyfriends eyes. "Nick, you don't have to go back home now, you can say here. " "You know I'll have to face my dad eventually, so why not today?" Nick looked up at his boyfriend. "Just stay with me today, wait until tomorrow." Jeff pulled a puppy-dog pout and Nick just couldn't say no to that. "Okay. What can we do today to distract me from the horror that awaits me at home?" Nick sat up and smirked at Jeff. "We could…" Jeff started as he pulled Nick into a heated kiss, "just stay here all day." Jeff's demeanor quickly changed and he hopped out of bed. "Or we could go do something fun! Although… <span>nothing<span> is more fun than what we did last night." Jeff winked when Nick made a face at him. "Come on! Let's go get some breakfast!" Jeff exclaimed as he pulled on a pair of pants. "Okay, okay! Calm down Mr. Happy-Pants!" Nick crawled out of bed and started putting on his clothes.

The boys managed to avoid Jeff's parents and were quickly on the road. "So where do you wanna go?" Jeff asked the boy sitting in the passenger's seat. He glanced at Nick who had yet to answer his question. "Nick?" "Let's just get out of Westerville." Nick looked at Jeff with a mischievous grin on his face.


End file.
